In recent decades, a number of proposals for supporting the face of a passage in a geological structure, such as the roof in an underground mine, have been made. The typical arrangement employs an anchor, such as an elongated roof “bolt,” that extends into a borehole formed in the face. Federal regulations pertaining to underground mine safety require the placement of these bolts at frequent intervals throughout the mine passage.
Consequently, ease of manufacture and use are critical factors in terms of reducing the overall installation cost to the mine owner (which directly correlates to the profitability of the mining operation).
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved bolting apparatus that addresses the requirements of cost efficiency and effectiveness. Specifically, the bolt should be easy and inexpensive to manufacture and install. The bolt may also be tensionable to compress and provide secure, reliable support for the adjacent strata once installed.